Ferris Bueller's Day Off The Adventures Of Florena And Ferris
by Alfa Kay
Summary: What happens if Ferris's girlfriend, Florence drags him along to day off of school. When Sloane tries to persuade them into doing criminal activities, that could lead to losing Cameron's dad's Ferrari and what kind of trouble they get into? And Florence gets a suprise on her birthday which conviniently is on the last day of school! Ferris/O.C. R&R -Alfa Kay
1. Craziness & Confusion

**Hey, everyone! It's me. I'm doing another fan fiction. And this time it's based upon Ferris Bueller's day off! My O.C, Florence is dating Ferris; she turned ninteen the last day of school when she decides to skip it! I hope you like it, all the other fics i've read are either Cameron/O.C or Cameron/Ferris**

**so this is my oppurtunity to be different but that's not really why I paired Florence and Ferris it's because he's better looking than Cameron :) I should Shut up now, ENJOY Ya'll! **

**Rated M: For swearing And obscene scenes-LOL it rhymes.**

'ere I start!

** FLORENCE'S P.O.V**

I wake up with the sun in my eyes, squinting I realise today is my 19th

birthday! I spring up from my bed, but then I feel like my stomachs churning inside,

I moan. "Mother!" I scream in a scratchy voice. "Yes, Florena?" My mother enters

my room strides across to my bedside. "I feel like I'm coming down with a cold, I

don't know why, but my stomach hurts like hell." I groan, holding my stomach.

"I guess I'll call ." Mother flips her blond hair over her shoulders.

Gently, not the way i push my hair back-aggressivley. "Please do." I call after she

the door. I wonder what Ferris bought me for my birthday. I hope it's Cameron's

Ferrari. I chuckle as I hear everyone leave for work. I'm debating whether or not

to call Cameron. For starters, Ferris'll probably call me anyways and secondly, Cam

and I spend our sick days together as if it's a traditional thing. I lay in bed, actually

feeling the sickness in me. The phone

on my end table rings and I snap into awareness. "God, damn it! It better not be

Ferris!" I complain in frustration. I pick up the phone, "Hello, it's...it's Flor..Florence."

I manage to say before a sneeze creeps in. "Hey, Florence are you going to school

today?" A low barritone voice seeps through the phone. "Cameron? Is...is that you?"

I ask, knowing the answer. "Yeah, are you okay to come over?" Cameron sounded

lonesome "Sure, I'll drive there." I hold back a cough. "Oh, walking is good for you,

you know." Cameron retorts. "Yeah, but that's some lame shit." I scoff. "According to

Ferris Bueller." Cameron scoffs at me. "Anyways, I'll be there soon; stay alive for me

okay hun?" I always call everyone that. "Um- oh, okay." Cameron hangs up.

"Damn it." I was confused if I should go or not because it's ruining my relationship

with Ferris, every time Cameron calls because he finds out all the time! I don't

like Cameron that much, so i don't know why Ferris is fussy about it. I get dressed in

my favourite pair of skinny jeans and my favourite black crop top. I collect my keys

as I stride over to the front door anf exit to get into my Pontiac GTO. I fire up the

ignition. "I can't do it," I shudder the engine back off. I adjust the rear view mirror in

my GTO. "If you don't go, Ferris'll be like 'why no show, it's your birthday, babe.'

"That's it, I'm not going!" I open the door wide and leave it ajar as I throw a tantrum

by throwing my keys at the door. "Gggggrrh." I scowl. "Ahhh!" I sigh in frustration

as I get back in and start punching the passenger seat aggresivley. Am I really that

aggresive. "Jesus!" I hollar as i rev the engine that roars like a dragon and scream

at the top of my lungs.

**•••••**

I needed that temper tantrum because as soon as I get to Cameron's house, I feel

much better, at least on the outside... I ring the door bell; I don't really expect Cam to

answer the door but, suprisingly the door creaks open. He's wearing a Detroit hockey

jersey and light brown chackers. "Hey, Cam." I kiss his cheek as a greeting.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked, shocked because of what I just did. "I think Ferris

might call any second, come in." Cameron gestured for me to come and I do. "Great."

I sigh, as we walk towards Cameron's bedroom. Cameron had a varity of medicne on

his end table. I study them hard. Cameron noticed how my eyes scanned them back

And forth "You can sit next to me if you want," he pats the space next to him on his

bed-Deathbed, I think.- The phone rings we look at eachother nervously and Cameron

answers it, unwillingly. "Hey, Ferris." Cameron says, with a trace of sickness i. his

voice. "I think Florence wants to talk to you," He smiles at me. "No." I mouth. I can

just barely hear what Ferris is saying on the other line. "Why the fuck is Florence with

you? Are you trying to get her?" Ferris is furious with me- I can tell; I'm not suprised

if he doesn't get me anything for my birthday at all. "No, I like Sloane, remember?"

Cameron protested. "Okay, let me speak with Florence," Ferris's voice shocked me

the way he said my voice in disgust, as if it was poison. I gulped, knowing what was

next; I let my head rest on Cameron's shoulder as Ferris begins to speak. I know

Cam better than that, he lied; he hates Sloane. He was trying to make things right,

which really saved my ass this time. I know for a fact Cameron likes me, considering

our friendship is so rapport.

**THAT'S it for CHAPTER ONE! **

**-Reviews and Follows appreciated!-**

**Check out this fic and see below for chapter two below:**


	2. The Plans

"Hey, babe I'm taking the day off; if you want to do something fun, bring your car and

we'll explore Chicago," Ferris' voice turned back to normal. "Uhhhh-" I lift my head off

of Cameron's shoulder, considering Ferris and I will be okay. He gives me a slight nod.

"I don't know, Cameron and I REALLY don't feel good this time, Ferris my stomach

feels like it's trying to jump out of me and my head feels like shit-" Ferris cuts me off.

"Babe, calm down; I'll drive." Ferris reads my mind like an open book sometimes and

sometimes that's the reason why we get along so well. "Okay, we'll be there to pick

you up, honey." I inform him. "Hold, on got another call," He says calmly. I wait for

his voice to come back on the phone and in a few seconds he informs us "My dad is

on the other line," he waits for a reply. "Leave us out of it." Cameron requests. I

smile as he takes the phone out of my hand and hangs up on Ferris. I have to stiffle a

laugh on how determined he looks to get rid of Ferris, one simple task, hang up!

"We might as well go, or he'll never stop calling here," Cameron smirks as he picks up

his car keys. "I know, that's what I was thinking this morning, I could've been the

target." I smirk back. "Oh, he asked for my car," I stop him from taking his keys. "Of

course, he thinks my car is a shit box," Cameron joked around. "I like it." I grin as we

exit his house and he locks the door; i get into the passenger seat of my GTO and

ignite the engine, because I'm going to let Cam drive, considering the war in my

stomach. Cam opens the door swiftly, gets in and quickly shuts the door. "No, I don't

want to do this," Cam startled me because he sounds like me this morning when i had

my own debate whether or not should I go. I blink at him, bewildered. He rests his

head against the steering wheel, his arms atop of the dashboard. "He'lll keep calling

and calling." Cameron looks at me for support. "Listen, Cam I went through the same

thing going to your house; it got to the point when I actually threw my keys at the

door." I said, patting his back. "Okay, I'll go, I'll Go, I'll go." he said, like he was

Having a nervous break down. "You can-" I got interupted as he suddenly cut the life

of the GTO's engine off. He started to punch the side of the passenger seat not as

aggresivley as I did, I stared with my mouth open; shocked and scared. "Hey, Hey!"

I said dissaprovingly. "Sorry, it's just that Ferris always drags us into his bullshit and

I'm always the one getting in trouble!" Cameron looks at me mournfully. "Oh, Cam."

I kiss his cheek to show grattitude and suprisingly he turns the engine back on and

drives off to Ferris' house. "This better not be provoking." I whisper as we wait for him

to answer the door. "Hey," Ferris opens the door, excited to see me in my crop top.

"Hi,honey." I look into his eyes thoughtfully. "Come in," Ferris gestures for Cameron

to get in. Once he left to go inside the house, Ferris kissed me passionatley. "Love you,"

I said after pulling away. "Happy birthday!" Ferris hugged me. "Did you get me a

motorcycle?" I asked as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyebrows. "No, but I got

something even better," Ferris smiled as we went into his house. "Did you guys eat

breakfast yet?" Ferris asked us giving us a sly smile. "Nope, not that I know of." I

state, looking at Cameron; returning his mournful look. "So, what are we gon do today?"

i ask, nervously. "We have to talk and were going to a carnival and then a parade and maybe a car show, for florence."

Ferris informs us as Cameron and I exchange glances with eachother.


	3. Upset Stomach?

"What would you like for breakfest?" Ferris looked at us, forgetting the fact we are

feeling like two pieces of shit. "A tic tac?" My voice sounds faint, which makes Ferris'

face go into concern. "Can you even handle going in a car, Florence?" Ferris asks me,

worrysome. "Yeah, I made it to your house without barfing and Cameron drove didn't

he?" I cross my arms defensivley. "Whatever you say, just don't hurl on me." Ferris smirks

He doesn't really care about me when I'm in poor health because Ferris doesn't believe

me because of his own experiences; I can understand; his sister, Kim is (Pardon my

French.) a stuck up bitch. "Uhh, what do we do now?" Cameron asked, anxious to get

out of Ferris' house. "We get your dad's car," Ferris sat in the chair next to me and

took the role of a psycho path and I'm his innocent girlfriend/ sidekick. "No! We can't

I'm going home," Cameron actually stands up to leave but I grab his shoulder. "No,

my car is just as good! It's the fastest muscle car, if you want to get technical." I

say matter-of-factly. "Fuck, fine Florence." Ferris got up from his seat. "I'm sorry for

whining, I am A bad girl friend." I sob a little on the kitchen table. "Oh, come on now

I know you don't like Cam." Ferris took my hand and forced me to stand up to look

him in the eye. I avoid his stare. "Florence please," Ferris tilts my head so i'm forced

to make eye contact woth him. "Oh, Ferris!" I burst in tears as I wrap my arms around

him. "We'll talk later," Ferris whispers in my ear. I look over his shoulder and notice Cam

waltzing to the front door. I don't want to break this hug apart so I wait untill Ferris

let's go of me and he does later than I expected."I love you," Ferris says, letting our

noses touch as we bend our heads down.

I expect Cam to say something rude but he understands what shit were going through

and he actually leaves us alone. "I love you, too," I say after I give him a long,

passionate kiss. We exit Ferris' house and get into my Pontiac. I hand over the keys as he

and I get in the front; Cam in the back. Ferris ignites the engine and it rumbles as

loud as A monster truck. "Is this a convertable?" considering he never drove my GTO

I expected him to ask that. "Yes." I give him a cheerfull smile as I lift the roof back

Cam has to push the roof into place as I hear the lock snap. "It's suppose to do that."

I turn back to give Cameron a warm smile and I feel Ferris' arm stretch out around me.

He rubs my shoulder to reassure me nothings going to happen. I expected today to be

one of those crazy days because, i was actually gonna drag Cam and Ferris to do crazy

shit. Ferris strokes my blond hair as we drive out of the drive way and says "First stop,

baseball game!" Ferris speeds up, Cam and I cheer with joy. "Yeah! Baseball!" We

shout in excitement. "You like baseball?" Ferris asks Cameron, staring in the rear view

mirror. "Yeah." Cameron sounded hesitant. "I was going here because Florence loves

baseball," Ferris says. All of our mouths drop open, hanging as we hault to a stop

due to all the traffic. "Oh no, look who it is." Cameron whispers. "It's Rooney." I say,

shocked myself, as Ferris gets into the back and hides and I take his place at the wheel

before Rooney notices us again. I put my sunglasses on and I'm lucky to have brought

them because he would've recognized me but he didn't. Phew. I think. "What's he

doing?" Ferris asked, from behind me. "He's winking at me and making obscene

gestures with his hands." I lie. Ferris starts tickling me, on my neck. I chuckle and I

glimpse at Rooney and he notices. Uh,oh! Eventually, we get to the stadium we get

pretty good seats. I cheer on Chocago's team as Ferris and Cam start goofing off

"Hey, batta batta batta." They were chanting. The game was over; faster than any of

us expected. "That was fun." I smile as I hold Ferris' hand all the way to the parking

lot. "Hey. Where going to the art museum." Ferris checks on us to see if we like that

idea. "I really oughtta hurl." I cringe as my stomach churns. "Seriously, what's up?"

Ferris swings himself in front of me before i can open the door to the GTO. "Need a

washroom." I snarl as i hop in. "Cam, your house is closer, right?" Ferris gets in the

driver's side and turns the engine on. "Yep." Cam looks anxious. We drive to Cam's

house in at least twenty minutes. Ferris hops out of the GTO and picks me up carefully

and carries me into Cam's house.


	4. The Sears Towers

After I get cleaned up from all the vomit, I hesitate whether or not to open the door

so quickly. I don't want to worry Ferris "God damn it!" I yell in frustration. Why is it so

hard to make decisions? I think. "Florence?" Ferris' voice trembled out of concern.

"I'm okay," I said as I flush the toilet. "W-what?" Ferris stuttered. "I'm ready to go

whereever Cameron wants." I open the door. "Oh, babe." Ferris steps back to give me

space. "I want to go to the sears towers." Cameron suggests. "And we can drop water

balloons on people!" Ferris exclaims. "I'd rather stay here, guys." I rub my stomach.

"You want to ride a Ferrari?" Ferris walks over to my left. "Well, duh!" My eyes brighten

with excitement. "Then let's go to the garage." Ferris and I walk out to the garage.

"Hey, Did I say you can?" Cam's voice startled me, he sounded murderous. "It's just a

car, your dad won't mind if we used it once." Ferris smirked at me and I kick his foot

because Cam has been through alot, too. "He freaked when I broke my container, and

thay was just a piece of small plastic." Cameron sounded as if he was going to cry.

"Oh, well." Ferris skimmed the hood of the Ferrari as soon as we were close enough to

touch it. "Ferris!" I growl. "Come on babe, don't you like it when I wear my police cap?"

He got me there I did. "Yeah." I replied. "So, get in." Ferris forced Cam to give him the

keys to the classic Ferrari. "Awesome." I say as I carefully sit in the passenger seat as

Cam sits in the back-more like on-. I look at Ferris to see a wide grin come across his

face and he leans in to kiss me. I break away from the kiss when I hear Cameron

shout "Hey, love birds; I wouldn't want to get caught right now!" Cam complains.

Ferris starts the engine and drives away from Cam's house. I look over to see Ferris

glancing at me every minute and I presume he's examining my flowing Blond hair in

the wind as we drive te convertable, I smile slyly because of the fact were going to

move in together and attend College, then start a family. We reach the Sears Towers

in an hour because we had to stop to buy water bottles and balloons then stuff them in

a bag so noone would expect anything. I hear my heart pound as we walk up the

stairs to the roof. "Only one more flight to go, babe." Ferris glances at me, noticing my

short bteathes. "See, Cam this is why I don't walk." I straighten my posture as Ferris

takes my hand and rushes the pace. "Well, maybe you should jog more often." Cam

is basically calling me slow. "Whatever." I scoff as I stop at the top of the stairs to

catch my breath. "It's so beautiful." I manage to spit out. "I know," Ferris grasps me in

a awkward side hug which makes me giggle. "Your so cute." I tell him. "I know, you are too."

He gives me a warm friendly kiss. "We didn't come here for making out or a threesome, okay

we came here to drop these on people." Cam interupts us. We turn around and see

that his expression is cold. "Cam, you okay?" Ferris asks for me as my thoughts go

haywire. "Totally fine, just grateful I don't have a fucking soulmate." Cameron gets

furious. "Sorry, this one's mine." Ferris flinches as I slap his shoulder. I didn't like the

way he said 'one.' As if I was reffered to an object, if I was I'd be a gearkit in the

engin of an SLR Mclaren. "Whatever." Cam sounds lonesome again. "Honey, why are you so mean

sometimes?" I ask not really caring. Ferris knows I don't care and that's why he

ignores me, takes a waterballoon and throws it at a pedestrian on the ground below.

"That one ran." Ferris snickered and handed me a water filled balloon. I threw it at

noone I threw it at a building in front of us in anger and confusion. "Can we go now?"

Cam begged. "Oh, you dragged us here? And you want to depart so soon?" Ferris

holds my hand. "Yep." Cam smiled. "It is hIs Ferrari." I stated. "Let's go, then." Ferris

begins for the stairs. We reach to the ground level and get into the Ferrari again.

"Where to now?" I asks whipping my head around to look at Cam. "The Park." Ferris

had answered which was rather suprising because he sounded urgent. Uh-oh I think.

Am I in trouble? I pondered the whole way there, Ferris doesn't reach his arm over me

and I feel insecure for no reason.


	5. The Park Confront

As Ferris, Cameron and I drive to the park in The Ferrari, Ferris spots Sloane, the girl

who I put up with. "Do not pull over." I follow Ferris's gaze over to Sloane, I have A

feeling that he's going to try and charm her, just to piss me off. "Oh, come on, you

hang out with Cam all the time!" Ferris shouts. "This isn't an open relationship, Ferris

Bueller." I use his last name so he'll snap out of it; calling him by his last name or

saying it annoys him, and most people don't know that. "Okay, this time I'll drive by

so you'll be okay." Ferris finally reaches his arm around my throat and I feel much

better. We pull up to a garage to ensure the Ferrari will be safe. "Wrong." Cameron

says firmly. "What's 'Wrong.'" I ask, getting out of the Ferrari with Ferris' help.

"We can't leave it here." Cameron states, as A man with long black hair walks up to us.

"What have we here?" He has an Italian accent. "Hold on." Ferris raises his hand up

for A moment. "What could happen to it?" I ask, indefferent about the whole situation.

"It could get scratched, breathed on wrong, A bird could shit on it!" Cameron listed

some possibilities. "Your being silly, Cam." Ferris held my hand as he said this. "I want

the car home, where it belongs!" Cam shot up from his seat and refused any help to

get down. "Woah." Ferris looked at me for help for reasoning with him. "You can take

it now." Ferris gestured to the man in charge and he drove away in The Ferrari.

"Wow." Cam sighs as we walk to the park. Ferris grasps my shoulders as we walk to

the park, pointing at exciting images in the sky. "Isn't that pretty, babe?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I've seen prettier clouds than that!" I laugh, staring in hid brown eyes. Ferris

kisses me passionatley-but, I know he's going to scold me at the park; heaven knows

why.- I embrace this and I stop walking completley to wrap MY arms around his body,

pushing my body into his when-"Hey, Lovebirds, don't want to get caught; especially

on the street whete it's public!" Cam scolds us and we break apart, exasperated.

"Well, guys; were here." Ferris sits down on a park bench near by and I sit next to him, way too closely.

"Are we here because of somethong I did or said?" I ask Ferris. "No! Never, your the

bestes girlfriend I could ever want!" Ferris kisses my cheek. "Okay, that's all I need to

hear." I let half of myself lean on Ferris, litterly. He doesn't mind. "Were here to chill."

He kisses my throat. I sit up, boredum filling me. "Hey, Florence would you ever marry me?"

He asks me. "Yeah, of course." I rest my chin on Ferris' shoulder. "I'm being SERIOUS,

Florêna!" Ferris did sound serious. "So am I." I cross my arms. "I thought we were

going to have fun, not talk about marriages." Cam scoffed. "He didn't purpose yet,

dumb ass." I sigh, fed up with Cam's side remarks. "I would, you never know."

Ferris gives me a smirk. "You getting married, ha!" A familiar voice springs up from

behind us. I turn around to see who it is, Cam and Ferris are too shocked to move A

muscle. Ferris is actually more like Angry and I'm too curious and I find out who had

insulted Ferris and I's dreams. Pardon my French- It was Sloane Peterson, AKA; The

Bitch of Highschool...trouble!


	6. Cameron And Sloane

I lift my head off of Ferris' shoulder. "Go away." I scold Sloane. "No." Sloane refuses

to take my order literal. "Can't you accept Ferris loves me?" I plead and put on my

best puppy eyes look. "Yes." Sloane shocked me, because every time Sloane talked to

them, it would always be about seperating. "You've changed." I spit out. "Meh." Sloane

doesn't agree. "Okay, do you think you can drive 150 mph an hour? Okay, thanks."

Sloane slowly walks away to get a coffee from Starbucks. "Okay!" Ferris calls back.

"Wait- Sloane!" Cameron shouts after her. "Can I talk to you over there?" He points

to a near by bush. Ferris and I try to block the conversation so we just stare at

eachother. It isn't that long until we hear from Cam and Sloane again. "Hey, guess

what, guys!" Cameron is cheerful. _Weird, he's always negative; he's better that way..._

I think. "What?" Ferris finally asks as I am distracted by my own thoughts. "Sloane

and I are dating now." Cameron caught my attention as he announces this and, of

course there's a big smile on his face. "Congrats...?" I say, completley thrown back.

I never shipped them even when we were just FRIENDS, Sloane was still mean to me

even when I was single, I always thought Sloane and Cam were two different to be a

couple... "Good, now Florrie and I can go back to our regular lifes." Ferris gives me

a quick smirk. "Yay." I say. "It's getting chilly, can we get the Ferrari back?" I ask,

actually shivering my shoulders off. "Yah." Ferris gives me a quick peck on my lips.

It takes twenty minutes to walk back to the garage from the park. Cam and Sloane

chit-chat and it's kind of irritating Ferris and I, but were happy Cameron is happy

with Sloane. I wonder how long their relationship is going to last... When we reach

the garage, as if by cue the Ferrari pulls up with the Italian guy in the driver's seat.

"Here ya go." He exits the Ferrari and walks away with out a glance back.

"He's weird." I whisper to Ferris as I climb into the Passenger seat next to him.

"Yep." Ferris sighs. "Where are we going now?" I ask, suddenly wanting the time.

"It's 2PM; We still got time to chill at my house, I'll drop Cam and Sloane at his house."

Ferris said firmly. "Okay." I seem like I've forgotten to tell Ferris something, but what

was it? "Urgh." I moaned as I felt my stomach turn inside out. _Your pregnant, your_

_pregnant..._ The voice in my head echoed all the way to Cams' house and then to

Ferris' house. "Were home!" Ferris announcement startled me because I was wrapped

in my deep thoughts. I must've jumped a little because Ferris raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Ferris' voice slightly trembled, like he knew what was coming. "Ferris,

I-I'm..." I trail off because I'm too overwhelmed over what his reaction'll be like.

_Scared, furious, anxious, nervous, paranoid, rejection or even dissapointment._ I came

up with all his familiar reactions he would if I told him something suprising. I couldn't

say it, not here not in my GTO. "Nothing." I sighed in relief. "There is somehing, don't

lie, Florèna" Ferris used my real name which gave me confidence. "Okay." I prursed

my lips together and struggled through the next sentence.

**What should Ferris' reaction be?**


End file.
